


covenant

by bornslippy



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Manipulation, Mental Illness, Other, Persuasion - Freeform, Stalking, dennis is trying, lying, patricia dont give a rats ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornslippy/pseuds/bornslippy
Summary: another fill for the split kink meme.Patricia has a proposal that Dennis can't refuse.





	covenant

**Author's Note:**

> No worries, I'm still working on the next chapter of Summer Skeletons. This was just a little something I decided to work on the side so I didn't get burnt out on writing summer skeletons. 
> 
> Prompt: "So we know Dennis is struggling with his predilection for watching naked young women dancing, and finding it difficult. What if Patricia promised him that this problem he's having would be erased by the coming of the Beast? That with the Beast's presence manifested fully he could overcome this compulsion that he finds so tempting? Or perhaps she makes him a different, darker promise that nonetheless could spell Dennis' triumph over this struggle...."
> 
> Please note that this is not an accurate portrayal of D.I.D nor was it ever intended to be. 
> 
> find me on tumblr!  
> https://bornslippey.tumblr.com/

It’s unpleasant sometimes, being in the light. One would think that any of the alters would scramble for a chance to have control for a bit, but Dennis had learned long ago to value his time in the dark as well. There were more things to worry about out in the world and Dennis’ mind is programmed to worry, programmed to obsess. Dirt, people, disorder and it’s all around him, absolutely inescapable. He sucks in a deep breath and releases it slowly, his eyes closing as he tries to gather his wits and calm himself again, he has to focus right now and he can’t afford to let trivial things get in the way of this. No, this was important. The pact he made with Patricia was absolutely crucial and this needed to be properly executed if they wanted to be successful with this. There’s absolutely no room for mistakes, and Dennis usually doesn’t make very many.

He waits now behind the wheel of his car, engine quietly idling, patient. The task was simple, find two impure, unbroken souls and prepare them for the beast, a decision that Patricia had made after careful and calculated thinking between the two of them. He glances at his watch, which ticks away quietly on his wrist, the hands reading about 2:45. There’s a sharp apprehension that gnaws in his chest and he knows that this won’t even be the hardest part, he only needs to watch today. If one were to rush this there would be dire consequences that would put the entire system in danger and they’re trying to do the opposite.

He lets his head fall back against the headrest, eyes lidded slightly to shield out the bright afternoon sun that filters through the windshield. The school is all the way on the other side of the parking lot, but he doesn’t have to be close for his purposes, just close enough to watch. Despite his nerves, Dennis can’t help but feel a certain sense of power now that he possesses the light; it’s been a very long time now.

Dennis was born from blood and bruises, built upon obsessions and compulsions; his sole purpose of existing was to protect Kevin and bear the burdens that he was unable to. He was the first, long before Patricia, Hedwig, Barry, any of the others, it used to just be Kevin and himself. Things were more simple then, easier to think. Life is about survival no matter who you are but survival unlikely for someone in Kevin’s situation and Dennis came into existence for that sole purpose.

It was odd at first, when other alters started to appear but each and every member of the system exists for a reason; in one way or another they’re here to assist Kevin. Dennis can remember, more than any of the others can, the feeling of hands around his throat, his scalp still remembers the angry claws of Kevin’s mother dragging him by his hair. Pain was his only reason for existing. The others had other purposes, Barry helped Kevin accomplish things in his life socially, Orwell helped him excel in school, all of the others had some sort of honest and upright purpose. Dennis had realized long ago that he had only existed to hurt.

As time passed he had began struggling with certain desires that the others had looked down upon and after a few incidents, Dennis had found himself banned from the light. It had been painful, at first. He’d viewed it as unfair, an injustice dealt upon him but in the end he knew that this was best for Kevin. He’d been Kevin’s sole protector at one point but now, after all of it, Dennis realized there wasn’t a use for him anymore.

There were no more threats to Kevin’s life that he needed to be protected from, not ones that the others couldn’t handle themselves, at least. For years, Dennis quietly had accepted his fate. He lets his eyes fall shut as he recalls the memory of Patricia approaching him not long ago now.

_”Don’t you miss it sometimes?” She had asked. No one usually ever talked to Dennis unless they absolutely needed to. Patricia was banned from the light now too after having been deemed unneeded by the system as well but that was about all that they had in common with one another. Dennis stayed quiet, not answering her question. “The feeling of the sun on your face, the sound the wind makes when it rushes past your ears..” She had sighed wistfully and Dennis knew what she was feeling. He had missed all of these things at first but he understands his place now and knows that there’s no use for pining over the past anymore. “Not really.” He had responded, not in a rude way but firm enough to let her know he wasn’t really interested in the conversation anymore. She had fallen quiet but Dennis could still feel her presence._

_“Well, surely you must on occasion.” Patricia’s voice is still calm and in it’s own unsettling way, welcoming. “It’s absolutely abhorrent how the others view us. Inhumane, really.” She continued. Dennis was really ready to be done with the conversation but it’s a little hard to walk away from someone when you’re both confined to the same mind, the same space. “I’m not needed anymore.” He had responded, tone flat with irritation. “And from the looks of it, you aren’t either.” Dennis added. He heard a faint laugh escape her at his words. “Dennis.” Patricia had said his name so soft, so sweet and Dennis couldn’t really remember if anyone had ever spoken to him like this before. “You really do underestimate yourself. Why, you’re the strongest out of any of us and you’ve been here since the very beginning, haven’t you?” She had paused for a moment._

_“In fact… I believe that we do still have a purpose. You especially.” Dennis is listening to her a little closer now, letting her speak. The others have always viewed him as disgusting, perverted or a disgrace but here Patricia spoke to him as an equal, someone important. “I believe that we have a purpose beyond all comprehension from the others.” Patricia added._

_“What do you mean?” Dennis was confused but intrigued all at the same time. It had been a very, very long time since anyone had bothered to carry on a conversation this long or detailed with him and he was beginning to savor it now. “What I mean is that I don’t believe that Kevin even needs the others anymore, my love.” The suggestion was taboo, almost. “I mean, take the others for instance. That girl, Jade.” Her tone is a little more distasteful now and she sounds like she’s struggling not to sound disgusted. “What purpose does she serve for Kevin?” She asked._

_Dennis remains silent. “It’s a little cramped in here, don’t you think?” Her voice had fallen a little lower despite the fact that no one was probably listening to them in the first place. “I think..” She began, no louder than a whisper. “.. That you and I could take care of Kevin well enough.” Again, a taboo suggestion. Dennis was listening to her speak with great intrigue now, a little surprised that anyone would even think these things in the first place. But was it even possible? “I know of a way for us to become so powerful that no one would ever hold us in distaste ever again.” Patricia continued speaking. “The others, the outside world, everyone, Dennis.”_

_What did she even mean? Barry had been their elected leader and he was the one who decided what happened with everyone, there was no way for the two of them to make decisions for the system on their own. “I know you’ve seen him.” There’s a strange feeling that had crept through Dennis as she spoke. “The monster, in the trainyard long ago. I recall you talking to one of the others about it a fair while back..” Patricia continued. “Imagine, all that power… All we would have to do is just welcome him.” The Beast. The incredible being he had met all those years ago in the train yard, long before any of the others had manifested inside of Kevin._

_No one had believed him when he’d told them about it years later, and Dennis himself had wondered if it had only been some kind of dream. A part of him had still always believed that what he’d seen was real._

_“I do believe in him, Dennis. I know none of the others believed you when you had spoke of him.” She had assured him. “Don’t you think it’s time for the world around us to recognize us? Don’t you think we’re capable of so much more? ” Patricia’s words had prodded him and he knew that it was true. He did feel unfairly treated by the others, as much as he had tried to accept things. As much as he had tried to understand that what they did was for the good of Kevin, he still had felt the gnawing feeling of rejection from the system. “I know we are.” She added before finally falling silent._

_The Beast is a distant memory of gleaming red eyes in the back of Dennis’ mind, one that still stirs an indescribable feeling inside of him. “With your help, I feel like we could manifest him.” She had suddenly proposed. He was still quiet, a feeling of shame began to creep across him. “I’m not…” He began speaking, unable to word himself. “I’m not strong enough to be in the light, Patricia.” Dennis states simply. There was a quiet pause between them._

_“I know you’re worried about your.. weaknesses. I also know you’re strong enough to overcome them.” She spoke assuredly. “It.. must be hard, to have to constantly struggle with these weaknesses. I’m sure you’re an upright man, Dennis. You have a desire to be an honest person, I can see that.” He listened to her speak, uncertain. Of course, he’s always desired to be a decent person. “Everyone has a weakness, don’t they?” She asked._

_Yes, but usually everyone else had morally trite weaknesses, not sexually-based obsessions over young girls. Dennis wasn’t even quite sure himself how it had come about, it just had slowly grown in him until it was all-consuming and then suddenly his position in the system was gone and he was an outcast. He’d desperately wanted to be rid of all desires, longed to be pure and gain the respect of the others once again._

_“Once the Beast comes, I know he can release you from this bondage, Dennis. His power will be enough for you to overcome absolutely anything.” He found it very difficult to believe any of what she was saying, but the chance to be free from all obsession was a very tempting offer. “All you have to do is let him.” Patricia had stated._

_“There’s no way the others would be on board with this.” It’s Dennis’ turn to whisper now and another quaint pelt of laughter escaped from Patricia. “Not to worry.” He could hear the excitement in her voice, though calm and controlled. “The boy, Hedwig.. Did you know he has complete control over the light?” She asked. He had been unaware. “I’ve already talked to him about it… The poor child, he’s so very anxious to prove himself. He has a very, very special gift.” Patricia had continued on, explaining her plan. “All he has to do is steal the light and give it to one of us. The others can disagree all they want but..” The tone in her voice had become a little more somber._

_“Well. They’ve made decisions for the good of the system without everyone’s approval before.” There was a hint of bitterness now and Dennis knew that there was truth in what she was saying. The others might not like the idea or even believe in the Beast, but there was nothing more real than his power. He could still feel it in that memory, like it had been trapped in a tiny glass bottle in the back of his mind; a sample of the Beast’s immense authority._

_“The three of us will be in control, no one else. I figured after how they’ve treated you, you would be on board with us.” Patricia explained. “You’ve been dealt with quite unfairly, don’t you think?” The idea of her plan roiled in his mind, the different pros, cons. This was his only chance to be an equal again, this was his chance to release himself from the enemy that was his own uncontrollable thoughts and actions. “..Yes.” He finally answered, quiet._

_Dennis, to her, was exceptionally pathetic. She did pity him in a way, being the very first then cast out by the others and in a way, forgotten about. Patricia only needs him for this and she knew that he would agree to it only if the offer was tempting enough. “I want you to be the one to find a sacrifice for him.” She proposed and Dennis’ thoughts came to a halt. “It’s the only way.” She added. “M-me?” Dennis stammered. “Why of course. You are the strongest one out of all of us. Someone as powerful and capable as yourself shouldn’t have any problem finding someone suitable.” Her words are pure silver and gold. “There’s so much impurity in the world, so many people still blind to our potential..” Patricia paused. “It’s up to you, of course. If you’d rather things stay as unfortunate as they are now then you’re free to do so.” There was a hint of disgust in her voice at the idea of it._

_“N-no. I’ll do it.” He interjected, trying to hide the desperateness from his tone. “Just... Tell me what I need to do.” Dennis adds, calmer now. He’s prepared to do whatever it takes, no matter how hard it is, anything for this chance of redemption._

_“I knew you would be willing to help us… To help Kevin.” Patricia sounds decided and calculated. “Thank you, Dennis. You really are such a good boy.” Patricia’s voice was as warm as her words. Dennis can’t recall if he’s ever been praised before and he feels like this might have been the very first time, in all of his existence. He feels once again, for the first time in a very long time, like there’s purpose in his existence._

The sound of a car rolling past draws him out of his thoughts and the memory of Patricia approaching him. For the first time in years he feels what it’s like to have skin and a body, the rush of blood through one’s body. The feeling of the sun, the sound of the wind. Maybe in his own way, he had missed a few of these things. The feeling of power that comes with holding the light is enough to make Dennis feel like he’ll be able to do this- not just for him, but for Patricia and Hedwig, for Kevin; for all of the impure souls out there that are still asleep with their eyes sealed shut by ignorance.

Another glance at his watch tells him that it’s 3:05 now and there are students beginning to leave the building, a slow trickle which eventually becomes a stream. He’s not exactly sure what to look for but he knows that the opportunity will present itself to him and he won’t have to look very far- the world is full to the brim with those still asleep. Dennis observes like some sort of bird of prey, a hawk on a wire looking down on a field swimming with mice. He just has to choose which one he wants.

His gaze falls on a group of girls, they look like they’re seniors. Dennis watches as they laugh and talk, he can’t hear them from where he is but he doesn’t need to. He only needs to watch. Two of the girls break away from the group and wait on the sidewalk a little further away, followed only by Dennis’ blue gaze. The taller one grins as she listens to what the blonde girl next to her is saying before tossing her head back in a fit of laughter, knees bending, dark curls bouncing.

The blonde one looks around before pulling out her phone and calling someone. They must be waiting on a ride from someone, he guesses, watching as the darker skinned girl rolls up the sleeves to her cardigan. He can’t help but admire the smooth curve of her lower thigh that shyly peeks out from underneath her pleated skirt.

A dark colored sedan pulls up to the curb next to them and he can see the blonde girl waving with a grin to who ever is inside. Perhaps a friend, perhaps a parent. His chest tightens as she bends down to climb into the car and he forces himself to remain calm, finger tapping quietly on the steering wheel with restraint. The curly-haired girl disappears into the back seat of the car and he watches as it pulls away from the curb.

He takes the car out of park and begins to trail a little ways behind the darker vehicle. Dennis isn’t used to doing this sort of thing and he has to be sure that everything is in place for this. Everything has to be completely perfect. He’ll do this for the next few days before taking any exact actions, Dennis is cautious and calculated. There’s a sense of anxiety that threatens to wash across him but he forces it from his mind, choosing to focus instead on what’s to come.

_The Beast._

_Unimaginable power._

_The chance to have purpose once again._

These are the things that spur Dennis forward and he knows that through this covenant he’s made with Patricia and the boy, the world will never be the same ever again. He’ll trail these two for the next several days, if they’re not satisfactory he’ll find someone else. For now, this seems promising. He trusts Patricia and in a way he feels like he’s some sort of follower of her, looking to her for guidance through this. With every day that passes, he believes her more and more, his trust for her cautiously growing. It’s only a matter of time now before the Beast comes, and Dennis feels like finally, after all of the trials and difficulties he’s been faced with, it’ll all have been worth it.


End file.
